EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES
by Lady Shark
Summary: SUSAN PEVENSIE VIVIA FELIZ CON SUS 4 HIJAS Y SU UNICO HIJO, KATE JURA PROTEGER DE CUALQUIERA QUE LE HAGA DAÑO Y BUSCARA VENGANZA CONTRA QUIEN DAÑO EL CORAZÓN DE SU MADRE. EN NARNIA EL REY CASPIAN X NO PODIA TENER UN MATRIMONIO FELIZ CON SU ESPOSA POR EL RECUERDO DE LA BENEBOLA, SU HIJO RILAN HARA LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA PROTEGER A SU FAMILIA. UNA AMOR SURGE


MI CORAZON NO OLVIDA

"NO FUE HACE MUCHO QUE ELLA SE HABIA, YO ERA FELIZ CON QUIEN ESTABA TENIA A MI HIJO PERO ME HACIA FALTA ELLA SUS OJOS AZULES Y SU CABELLO NEGRO SUSAN PEVENSIE ME QUITO TODO INCLUYENDO LA VIDA"

(Narnia)

En una tarde lluviosa el rey de Narnia se quedaba viendo la pintura de la benévola seguía amándola como el primer día pero tenía que olvidarla por sus hijos y su esposa, sin embargo, no se percato de que era observado por alguien que se convirtió en solo un consuelo y nada más que eso.

Mi rey lo necesitan los generales, disculpe si interrumpí su velada junto a la reina- dijo fríamente Lilandil

Lilandil no empecemos otra vez por favor, y mejor vámonos no quiero hacer esperar a nadie, en especial a mis generales- dijo molesto el rey Caspian X quien conocía la rutina de esta historia.

Lilandil vio con desprecio a quien le quito la vida a su rey, la miraba como si su peor miedo se realizara su regreso no quería que sus hijos sufriera el mismo destino que su padre, aunque no evito el hecho de que él creciera de esa manera lo único que él sentía era odio, rencor y molestia por el recuerdo de la reina.

Espero que este feliz tu recuerdo lastimo a mis hijos y a mí, tu solo estorbas en nuestro matrimonio y en la vida de mi hijos no regreses nunca aquí Reina Susan- dijo molesta Lilandil a la pintura, ella se retiro de la habitación dejándola completamente sola.

Cuando los reyes se fueron un figura entro desde el otro lado de la sala, vio con un desprecio a quien tanto daño le hiso a él y a su madre, la siguió mirando con un rencor infinito y nunca olvido aquello que tanto dolor le causo el saber que su padre la seguía amando.

Porque sientes tanto odio príncipe Rilian- oyó una voz que venía desde el fondo de la habitación, el príncipe se dio vuelta y nunca pensó ver al gran león ante sus ojos.

Gran león Aslan, que hace aquí- dijo Rilian y enseguida hizo una reverencia

No es necesario tanta formalidad príncipe Rilian, mas estoy aquí para ofrecerle una decisión que puede tomar si así lo desea, quedarse en Narnia y dejar que su corazón siga odiando o conocer la vida de la misma reina en persona- dijo el gran león antes de desaparecer a los ojos del príncipe.

El príncipe tendría mucho que pensar porque esa noche retirándose de la habitación se quedo sola en la oscuridad de la noche.

(América)

Una chica de 27 años tenía que vivir el día a día sola como siempre lo estuvo tras la muerte de quienes más amo, y la traición de su gran amor y la decisión del gran león, lo único que la hacía feliz era sus 4 niñas Kate, Anabela, Sofía y Lucy y su único hijo Caspian, ellos llegaron a ella cuando solo tenía 20 nadie los quería estaban solos en el mundo y ella los adopto como a sus hijos. Ella viva solo por ellos y para mas nadie pero solo una de sus hijas sabia la historia real de su madre.

Susan Pevensie se encontraba lavando los trastes hasta que vio una mano que la ayudo a terminar entonces encontró la mirada de su amada hija Kate ella tenía ya 17 era la mayor de sus hijos y sabia todo lo que pasaban su madre tras la muerte de su hermanos y también guardo 7 años de silencio cuando supo su verdadera identidad.

Dejarme yo me encargo, madre- dijo Kate apagada como siempre lo ha estado

Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Susan a su hija

Lo se- dijo Kate tomando un plato sucio para lavarlo, Susan suspiro y tomo un aire antes de decirle a su hija

A las 6:00 terminas ni un minuto más ni uno menos- dijo Susan antes de retirarse

Kate quedo sola en la cocina, siempre fue así estaba sola pero tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanas desde que fueron abandonados por sus propios padres, su hermana más pequeña Lucy tenía solo 3 año de vida y luego estaba su hermanas gemelas Anabela y Sofía ellas tenían 5 años, ella tenía 7 en aquel entonces tuvo que pasar por todo de ser una ladrona hasta una asistente de prostituta para darle de comer a sus hermanas pero su vida cambio cuando conoció a Susan Pevensie.

_Flashback_

_Una chica se escondía de una patrulla llevaba consigo un collar de oro que robo de una tenia la iba a intercambiar por comida, cuando la patrulla se fue corrió hasta un callejón donde estaban su ama le prometió que si le conseguía algo nuevo le daría de comer a sus hermanas y a ella._

_Trajiste algo nuevo para mí, sirvienta- dijo una mujer de 30 años casi gastada por el tiempo_

_Lo más exclusivo, ama- dijo una pequeña de 10 años que saco de un bolso un collar con diamantes sudafricanos y esmeraldas rusas esta tenía un ejemplar de perla en forma de lagrima parecida a la peregrina._

_A quien se la robaste- pregunto la mujer fascinada cuando la gema_

_A una viuda que acababa de perder a su esposo- dijo la niña_

_Felicidades tu hermanas van a comer esta noche y por tu buen comportamiento te permitiré que estés en el show, después de todo tu podrás ser la siguiente- dijo la mujer malévola_

_Como desee, ama- dijo la niña fría_

_Al caer la noche unas chicas se acercaban a un club de la ciudad baja de Detroit hay estaban todas superficiales y tontas se vestían seximente para llamar la atención de los chicos que no le quitaban la mirada a una en especifico. Susan Pevensie tenía un traje verde oscuro con accesorios en dorado ella era la más lógica de todas pero también la mas bella de todas._

_Susan otra vez no te quitan las miradas- dijo una chica rubia_

_Pero qué piensas Carolaine- dijo Susan cuando un chico le tiro una mirada_

_Si es verdad mira como te ven- dijo Carolaine al ver al chico que no le quito la mirada a Susan_

_Mejor entremos al club antes de que se sigua haciendo tarde- dijo Susan no antes de voltear a ver a el chico que se quedo triste cuando la vio marcharse_

_Entre música y alcohol se encontró una niña sirviendo a unos chicos que observaban a una mujer bailando en el tubo, todos sonreían y tiraban dinero al aire para ella, la niña fue a darle el trago a uno de ellos que enseguida se lo tomo._

_Tráeme otro- dijo el chico viendo a la mujer casi desnuda_

_Como desee señor- dijo Kate que parecía una sombra en aquel bar_

_Kate fue a buscar el trago del hombre cuando se encontró con quien cambiaria su vida para siempre, hay la vio a una chica casi de unos 20 años fresca y sonriente era diferente llamaba la atención de todos los chicos pero cuando alguno se le acercaba ella simplemente los ignoraba, traía un traje corto verde oscuro con accesorios en dorado. Kate casi se olvida de lo que le dijeron cuando oyó la voz del chico diciéndole que le tallera su trago, ella se apresuro al bar y pido un whisky fuerte, este lo recibió pero al tomarlo lo escupió, molesto le pego a Kate mas nadie vio la escena porque la música dominaba el ambiente_

_Te pedí que me talleras lo mismo niña tonta- dijo molesto el chico_

_Usted pidió otro señor- dijo Kate poniéndose de pie_

_Eres una estúpida mocosa- dijo este a punto de pegarle cuando fue parada por una mano _

_Esa no son formas de tratar a una dama- dijo una chica seria al ver a la niña _

_Cuando el chico vio quien era la mujer que estaba enfrente de ellos dos se trago saliva, ella era Susan Pevensie la mujer más respetada y deseada en "La noche siga", se veía casi deliciosa como para querer comérsela._

_Sr. Pevensie, discúlpeme pero esta niña es una inútil claro que la dejaría en paz si...-dijo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo._

_Si me acuesto contigo- concluyo ella pero simplemente le soltó la mano en ese momento vinieron unos hombres de negro._

_Sr. Pevensie este patán la está molestando- dijo uno de ellos_

_La realidad si lo hace, por favor desásganse de él- dijo Susan al ver chico que trato de evadir a los hombres pero ellos lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron lejos._

_Cuando aquella escena termino Susan fue a ver a la niña quien no reaccionaba porque se encontraba arrodillada frente a ella, no dijo nada Susan se agacho y la tomo del brazo para levantarla, la vio era una pequeña muy hermosa mas apagada, su cabello chocolate rojizo era como el fuego vibrante y sus ojos eran inusual siendo de color verde , casi nadie tenía ese color en los ojos era raro sin embargo no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención sino su piel eran canela ella era realmente hermosa._

_¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- pregunto Susan al ver a la niña quien no le quito la mirada_

_Mi nombre es Kate Buston- dijo mirando fijamente a Susan_

_¿Tienes alguna hermana?- pregunto Susan otra vez_

_Si 3 yo soy la mayor de ellas- dijo Kate firmemente_

_¿Dónde están?- volvió a preguntar_

_Seguras y salvas de cualquiera de aquí, Sr. Pevensie- dijo Kate algo agobiada_

_Tráelas a la residencia ave. Winston, calle 13, casa A-6- dijo Susan sonriendo a la niña_

_Pero...- no termino cuando oyó la voz de su ama_

_¡MOCOSA ATREVIDA, MIRA LO QUE...-la mujer no termino tras ver a la chica que estaba frente a ella_

_Disculpe usted es la encargada de esta niña- dijo Susan al ver a la mujer_

_Claro que sí pero la quiere es toda suya Sr. Pevensie- dijo la mujer quien huyo al verla_

_Bueno te veo en mi casa a las 12: 00 no llegues tarde Kate_

_Desde aquel momento ella se convirtió en su madre por fin tubo lo que nunca pudo tener, y se asombro con las historias que le contaba a ella solamente cuando sus hermanas dormían, ellas la conocieron y nunca pensaron que la mujer que las adoptara fuera Susan Pevensie la única que ningún hombre podía tener, sus hermanas no tardaron en adaptarse a ella y a su hijo pequeño que también cuyo padre nunca se supo quien era tan solo tenía 1 año de vida, la amaron como a una madre especialmente Kate que al saber su identidad y su historia juro protegerla de cualquier patán que la intentara lastimar. Ella conoció Narnia gracias a ella quien siempre procuro darle lo mejor una educación, comida y seguridad. Los intentos de Susan por recuperar a Kate fallaron porque pasara lo que pasara, ella seguiría apagada_

_Fin del flashback_

Nadie te va a lastimar mientras yo esté aquí o en cualquier otro mundo- dijo Kate molesta terminando de lavar los trastes, cuando ella vio la figura empolvada de un león que estaba en el suelo.

Kate sabia la verdad acerca de su madre y el rey Caspian X, de sus aventuras en Narnia, de cómo derroto a la bruja blanca y reina durante la edad de oro y el gran león Aslan. Si alguna vez pisaba tierra narniana juro que vengaría el daño causado por aquel hombre a su madre.

La noche cayó demasiado rápido y la familia ya se encontraba cenando, terminado esto todos se fueron a dormir salvo dos personas que estaban en la sala, y una de ellas se encontraba sentada en el borde de la ventana.

Porque no te has dormido? –pregunto Susan a su hija

No puedo dormir eso es todo- dijo Kate apagada

Bueno ya que estas aquí quizá pueda contarte una historia- dijo Susan que al ver la cara de Kate se sentó conocía a su niña si no escuchaba algo de Narnia entonces no dormía.

Cuéntame el de la bruja blanca- dijo Kate emocionada tirándose al sofá

Y así fue como...- no termino cuando vio a Kate dormida sofá, Susan se fue lentamente no sin antes cubrir a su hija con una manta.

Este va dedicado a mi patria y todos los panameños que escriben en Fanfiction feliz mes de la patria.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
